The present invention relates to extrusion-based layered manufacturing systems for building three-dimensional (3D) objects. In particular, the present invention relates to cleaning assemblies for use with extrusion heads in extrusion-based layered manufacturing systems.
An extrusion-based layered manufacturing system (e.g., fused deposition modeling systems developed by Stratasys, Inc., Eden Prairie, Minn.) is used to build a 3D object from a computer-aided design (CAD) model in a layer-by-layer manner by extruding a flowable build material. The build material is extruded through an extrusion tip carried by an extrusion head, and is deposited as a sequence of roads on a substrate in an x-y plane. The extruded build material fuses to previously deposited build material, and solidifies upon a drop in temperature. The position of the extrusion head relative to the base is then incremented along a z-axis (perpendicular to the x-y plane), and the process is then repeated to form a 3D object resembling the CAD model.
Movement of the extrusion head with respect to the base is performed under computer control, in accordance with build data that represents the 3D object. The build data is obtained by initially slicing the CAD model of the 3D object into multiple horizontally sliced layers. Then, for each sliced layer, the host computer generates a build path for depositing roads of build material to form the 3D object.
In fabricating 3D objects by depositing layers of build material, supporting layers or structures are typically built underneath overhanging portions or in cavities of objects under construction, which are not supported by the build material itself. A support structure may be built utilizing the same deposition techniques by which the build material is deposited. The host computer generates additional geometry acting as a support structure for the overhanging or free-space segments of the 3D object being formed. Support material is then deposited from a second nozzle pursuant to the generated geometry during the build process. The support material adheres to the build material during fabrication, and is removable from the completed 3D object when the build process is complete.
During a build process, residual amounts of build and support materials may seep out of the corresponding extrusion tips after the extrusion processes are halted. These residual materials may interfere with subsequent extrusions, and may also potentially clog the extrusion tips. As such, it is desirable to periodically clean the extrusion head with a cleaning assembly to prevent material buildup in the extrusion tips. Current cleaning assemblies typically require precise calibrations during installation to ensure adequate alignment with the extrusion tips of the extrusion head. Such calibrations are time consuming and require skillful technicians. Thus, when portions of a cleaning assembly are damaged and need replacement, the cleaning assembly typically requires recalibration before being operated. This delays the operation of the extrusion-cleaning layered manufacturing system and may increase service costs. Thus, there is a need for a cleaning assembly that is efficient for cleaning extrusion heads, and is easy to repair with reduced recalibration requirements.